Devstream 62
Devstream #62 started on October 30, 2015, @2pm EDT Summary Each of our bi-weekly Developer Livestreams is filled with exciting new behind-the-scenes details on the future of Warframe, and Devstream 62 is no different. This week we took a closer look into Saryn's upcoming rework, gave a real-time peek at our Nexus App's progress, and showed off our teams Halloween spirit with a costume parade! If you missed out on Devstream 62 and want to see all the action as it happened live be sure to check out all the footage on our YouTube channel here . For everyone else, let's dive right into the action: Nexus App The Nexus App is close to release, and is currently going through some final testing stages. The App has a lot of really awesome features, including: *Collecting and Deploying Extractors. *Receiving in-game news. *Managing your Arsenal. *Removing Kubrow from Stasis. *Claiming and building items in the Foundry. *…and more! Expect a full review of what the Nexus App is capable of as we get closer to release! Animation Our Motion Capture studio is being improved! Although we don't have anything exciting to show today, the expansion of our Mocap capabilities means that players should expect some exciting things in the near future -- particularly for our story related event cinematics. Mios The Mios is looking awesome and should be ready to release soon! It's one of the most complex weapons our animation team has had to work on and the result is nothing short of fantastic. Expect the Mios to appear in a Tenno Reinforcement before the end of the month. New Archwing Enemies We've been working on improving Archwing's enemy selection and have an awesome concept sketch to share with you! One of our goals is to create larger enemies that are easier to see and hit, without adding unnecessary size to our existing characters. Tennogen Skins Our first round of Tennogen Skins will be reviewed in the coming week, and we expect that future submissions will be reviewed on a regular basis. Everyone here is excited to see what players submit, and many of the skins we've reviewed so far have been outstanding. We'll provide more information on Tennogen Skins and their release when we've narrowed down our selection and are closer to implementing them in-game. * We're still working on opening up more options for Tennogen, including 3D models. Gore and Violence Improvements * Older enemies are a bit more gore-friendly, enabling them to be disassembled in a satisfying manner. * Some improvements to gore are coming for our newer enemies, and as the update rolls out players will find more of our newer enemy types will be just as easy to cut apart. Focus System and the Star Chart Rework We're currently still working on both Focus and the Star Chart, but won't be talking much about it until we're satisfied with the end result! Archer Warframe * The Archer will employ a unique hold mechanic that lets her toggle through different 'arrows'. * The arrows drawn will come from her shoulders. * Making a more active HUD enables to create a more unique Ability Power, including an ult similar to Excalibur in being interactive with the player. Saryn Rework Lots of synergistic updates are coming to Saryn, and while we've covered the changes in a previous Devstream this edition we showed off how some of these changes look when used in specific builds. Be sure to check out the full video for a better idea of how these changes affect her in game. More changes are coming to Saryn – what was shown on the stream was a Work in Progress. General Cleanup * Arcanes currently require a cosmetic item to be equipped, but we would be willing to consider alternatives for players that don't want to display a Syandana or unique helmet because they prefer their Warframe to look a certain way. * Valkyr Pre-Corpus Skin will be available on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 next week! * Wukong will be releasing before the end of 2015. * We're still planning to release Umbra to the global build, but can't discuss the details of the release at this time. Category:Livestreams